No Regrets
by MysticVampiria
Summary: this a oneshot of my oc's for Naruto Shiro Akamochi and Kirari Yamanazaki and it give a little taste of they're romanctic relationship and there maybe a love triangle with Reyes? it is a somewhat, somewhat not a spoiler for my fanfiction. its about they are going on a dangerous S-Rank mission that may kill them and shiro has something to say to Kirari the night before.


MK: hey people, i hope you enjoy this little oneshot full of KirariXShiro fluffyness. it is sort of a maybe spoiler for my fanfiction.

Kirari: please Review

Shiro: MK does not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

MK: i own: Shiro,Haruka,Reyes,Kirari,Kinumi,Yukito(Kirari's dad), Haruki and Reyku

* * *

Kirari looked at the figure in her doorway. It wasn't her father or her sister which wasn't a surprise to her. But was a surprise to her was that the figure was no one other than Shiro Akamochi., One of her teammates. It was unusual for him to be at her doorway of all places. Usually his is in Kinumi's room doing Kirari didn't want to know what.

She looked at him as she zipped up her mission book bag that she used to put her things that she needed on missions. They were going on a dangerous S-Ranked mission this time. It's been a while since they've been on one. But this one was different; it was more deadly than any of the S-Ranks any normal Jonin would go on. She went and sat her bag next to the door way for when she got up in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Your father let me in. I guess he thought I was here to see Kinumi" Shiro said as he welcomed himself into Kirari's room.

Her room wasn't as big as Kinumi's room, but it was big enough for her.

"Yes well one would think that, since you come over every day and disappear into her room and you aren't seen until you leave." Kirari replied following him with her eyes. Why was he here? What did he want?

Shiro sighed heavy at Kirari's comment.

"Haruka-Sensi said that this mission would be a difficult one where if you screw up than that could mean your life. You can't tell me you're not the slightest bit scared Kiry" Shiro stated and turned to look at Kirari.

"There are a lot of missions out there like that Shiro. That's why we have to follow everything Haruka tells us to do." She explained still stand at the same spot. She shut the door to her room through, so her father or sister wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Think you can handle that? Taking orders from someone else?" Shiro said smartly.

Kirari glared at him. "If my life depends on then yes I will and can. Now why the hell are you here?" He said Point blankly.

Shiro smirked then looked down at the floor. His black hair covered his face.

"I just didn't want to leave any regrets I may have behind here in case I end up dying, which is more likely for me since I'm the weakest link of the group." He said with a sour tone.

Kirari stared at him and analyzed the sound in his voice. She couldn't say anything about the first of his statement but she about the second half of it.

"Shiro you know Reyes and I will protect you if that is needed. But you're not the weakest." She replied.

Shiro Smirked.

"Yeah, you know that's not the truth and I don't want you or Reyes dying for me or protecting me. If I'm going to die then I'll die fighting like a real ninja should." He said looking up at her. His piercing orange eyes felt like they were going right throw her.

Kirari stayed quiet. She admired Shiro's wiliness to go down fighting. She on the other hand would rather kill then be killed, but she knew that it was because she was scared of death and of not knowing.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time all these years. Not just as a team member but also as a person in general. Not training with the other guys who were so training crazy that they never tried to be normal. That's what I wanted. To be somewhat normal, But my right eyes stops me from having that luxury." Shiro said now looking fully at Kirari.

She didn't say anything though. She could see that he wasn't finished yet.

"No regrets though and I don't have any about my childhood. But I don't want to have any in the future, which is why I don't want to have any regrets when we go into the mission tomorrow, in case I do die I don't want to carry the burden of not saying the things I need to say, I've already talked to Reyes this afternoon. He thought I was losing it of course." Shiro smirked when he said this. "Now it's your turn to listen, if you would Kirari."

Shiro looked at her waiting for her reply.

Kirari finally nodded and went to sit on her bed. Shiro came and sat next to her. She looked at him and waited for him to proceed to what he was going to tell her. He seemed troubled as if he couldn't figure out how to say what he was going to tell her.

"Ever since we first began at the academy when we were kids, I've been madly in love with you. You were awkward and so shy. It was so adorable and so similar to me. I watched as you and Reyes played and trained together. Even then I was jealous of Reyes and how he was able to be so close to you. When it was time to choose teams I remember hearing every girl yell when my name was called for a team. Reyes was second then you. Of course you were glad about being in a team with Reyes. But you never did stop to notice me. Even in training with Haruka, you were always around Reyes. So I started to flirt with every girl I knew specially Kinumi and Haruki. I knew you hated them but I never knew why until you told me, in the chunins exams. You were starting to actually see me as a person and a shinobi. I was glad and so worried when you were against Kinumi. I knew you take her but still you were still precious to me and still are. I lied when I said I didn't care if you with Reyes, I did care a lot. I remember seeing you two kiss and thinking that it should be me you kiss not Reyes." Shiro stopped to look at kirari.

Kirari felt her heartbeat fasten and her breath leave her. Her look much have been as shocked as she felt. She felt Shiro's soft palms on her cheeks, but before he lend in, Kirari jumped and pulled him into a kiss. Shiro wrapped his arms around arm her waist and slowly laid her back on her back. They kissed hungrily and passionately, until Shiro pulled an inch away and murmured "Please let me stay here tonight and be with you. Even if it's just this once, let me have you."

Kirari replied by pulling him against her and continued to kiss him over and over. Each kiss got more passionate and quickly got intimate. "yessssss" she murmured breathlessly against his mouth.

They kissed until they were both out of breath. There would be no regrets. Never, not even if they didn't the most regrettable thing, they were together for so short of a time.

* * *

MK: im going to let you imagine what they do in that time. XD because i am just mean like that lol once again please review.

i dont own naruto Kishimoto does.


End file.
